minecraftstorymodefandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Jessefan1/My Minecraft World Pictures Part 3
20171027 193013.jpg|This is the old road segment 1 before it was taken down. 20171027 200841.jpg|This is the old road segment 2 before it was taken down. 20171027 204806.jpg|This is the old road segment 3 before it was taken down. 20171027 204840.jpg|This is the old road segment 4 before it was taken down. 20171027 223420.jpg|This is the old road segment 5 before it was taken down. 20171027 230022.jpg|This is the old road segment 6 before it was taken down. 20171027 230058.jpg|This is the old road segment 7 before it was taken down. 20171029 041650.jpg|This is what Mountain City looks like for this update. 20171029 041732.jpg|This is what North Mountain City looks like right now until it changed. 20171029_041810.jpg|This is an updated version of the highway right now. 20171029_041909.jpg|This is an city called East Mountain City and this is what it looks like right now before some of them changed. 20171029_041947.jpg|This is an village on the island beside the small rainforest. 20171029_042019.jpg|This is the rainforest that looks like right now, it seems a little bigger than before. 20171029_042043.jpg|This is the new trail path to my Mushroom house. 20171029_042110.jpg|This is the cactus's place, but it includes the biggest cactus. 20171029_042130.jpg|This is an another big cactus. 20171029_042152.jpg|This is the trail path to the jungle forest. 20171029_042231.jpg|This is part of Mountain City, but it won`t be complete until Nov 10-11 or Nov 22-26. 20171029_042300.jpg|This is an another side, which might be completed between Nov 22-26 or Christmas Break. 20171029_042329.jpg|This is a small community, but it won`t be completed until Nov 10-11. 20171029_042401.jpg|This is the updated version in between Mountain City and South Mountain City. 20171029_042448.jpg|This is the updated version of this road to South Mountain City. 20171029_042518.jpg|This is the bridge for animals for extra land. 20171029_042547.jpg|This is what Knox Village looks like before some of it changed. 20171029_042604.jpg|This is the doghouse beside this house that i used to live. 20171029_042625.jpg|This is the 2 bridges for the railroad tracks, but it`s a good version now. 20171029_042650.jpg|This is the third railroad bridge which it`s updated. 20171029_042711.jpg|This is the fourth railroad bridge, which it`s updated. 20171029_042731.jpg|This is the Biggest Cactus. 20171029_042754.jpg|This is the update of my Mushroom House right now. 20171029_042820.jpg|This is what this part of East Mountain City looks like. 20171029_042837.jpg|This is what this forest looks like right now. 20171029_042919.jpg|This was a Llama place and that`s where I found the 2 Llamas. 20171029_042946.jpg|This is what the North Mountain City looks like right now. 20171029_043021.jpg|This is what this part of Mountain City looks like right now. 20171029_043137.jpg|This is what the inside of this house near the mountains looks like. 20171029_121854.jpg|This is the update of this site right now. 20171029 121927.jpg|This is some the village house underneath the mountain. 20171029_122657.jpg|This is the mall, and now it`s completed. 20171029_122833.jpg|This is the wall, and some of it looks like the houses are beside the wall. 20171029_122949.jpg|This is the new version of that village which it`s part of Mountain City. 20171029_123448.jpg|This is some trees until we start building both places. 20171029_125930.jpg|This is what this village looks like right now. 20171029_130001.jpg|This is some of trees and villages are made. 20171029_130020.jpg|This is what this big place looks like. 20171029 130046.jpg|This is what this highway looks like right now. 20171029_130106.jpg|This looks like that this is a small area with trees which it`s part of East Mountain City. 20171029_130126.jpg|This is what this part of the highway looks like right now. 20171029_130201.jpg|This is what this part of the highway looks like right now. 20171029_130237.jpg|This is the trees that is part of East Mountain City so the residents can get oxygen. 20171029_130259.jpg|This is the trees beside the highway and the village. 20171029_130322.jpg|This is what this highway looks like right now. 20171029_130358.jpg|This is what this village looks like on the other side. 20171029_130427.jpg|This is what this part of the highway looks like right now. 20171029_130443.jpg|This is what this looks like in the tunnel right now. 20171029_130527.jpg|This is what this other side of the tunnel looks like right now. 20171029_130546.jpg|This is what this part of the highway looks like right now. 20171029_130612.jpg|This is what this road looks like right now. 20171029_130647.jpg|This is what this village looks like right now. 20171029_130705.jpg|This is what this looks like right now with the trees. 20171029_130728.jpg|This is the village and this is what it`s made of right now. 20171029_130816.jpg|This is the 1st Beacon in Knox Village. 20171029_130836.jpg|This is the 2nd Beacon from Knox Village. 20171029_131005.jpg|This is the Beacon from East Mountain City at the Village. 20171029_131135.jpg|This Wolf is named Karlee. 20171029_131144.jpg|This Wolf is named Bo. 20171029_131156.jpg|This Wolf is named Grim. 20171029_131251.jpg|This Wolf is named Wink. 20171029_131714.jpg|This is an another Llama named Lluna. 20171029_131720.jpg|This is my Llama named Samantha. 20171029_132220.jpg|This field has no animals since i took the Llama out. 20171029_132535.jpg|This is the 2 Mushroom Cows. The one is named Geoff. And the other one has no name. 20171029_132552.jpg|The Red Shulker is Domitron`s. And the Orange one is Alex`s. 20171029_132610.jpg|This is Becky`s Shulker. 20171029_132626.jpg|The Brown Shulker is Georgia`s. The Yellow`s is Ocelot`s. 20171029_132645.jpg|The Green Shulker is Steve`s. The Pink`s is Stella`s. 20171029_132751.jpg|This is Domitron and Alex`s apartment. 20171029_132809.jpg|This is their Bathroom. 20171029_132855.jpg|The Grey Shulker`s is Vlevin. 20171029_132944.jpg|This is the blue bed. 20171029_132958.jpg|This is the white bed. 20171029_133151.jpg|The White Bed is my. The Blue bed is Order`s. 20171029_133209.jpg|This is my and Order`s Shulker Box. I got good information with this stuff, Maybe i will make some more for the next 2-4 weeks. Category:Blog posts